Dream World
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Se trata más que simplemente comenzar una guerra por el poder del Kyubi. Obito/Rin. One-shot.


**Dream World.**

**Resumen:** Se trata más que simplemente comenzar una guerra por el poder del Kyubi. Obito/Rin. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Obito Uchiha-Rin

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Angustia, Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Para Obito, la vida como un Uchiha no es específicamente fácil. Se supone que por ser descendiente de ese clan deberían catalogarlo como 'genio', algo que realmente él no es.

_Oveja Negra_, es el apodo que, entre sus mismos camaradas, le han asignado. Él sonríe, ¿qué más puede hacer? Es estúpido ponerse a pelear por algo tan bajo como una simple verdad. Está claro, no es el mejor de su generación, nunca sobresale en nada específico.

Pero a Obito no le importa, ¿de qué sirve todo eso si a la final morirá como un shinobi en alguna lucha?

―¿Tú?, ¿morir en nombre de Konoha? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, dudo realmente que un imbécil como la _Oveja Negra_ tenga un final tan glorioso ―tosca, llena de cosas crueles, esas son las palabras de uno de sus primos.

Y él sonríe, ¿qué más toca?

―¡Oh, ya verás! ―exclama―¡Haré algo impresionante que cambiará el mundo!

Entonces, su primo rueda sus ojos en señal de estar fastidiado, niega con la cabeza y se retira. No piensa perder el tiempo en simple sueños infantiles. Obito suspira, aun así no puede evitar que una pequeña mirada melancólica cruce su rostro por una fracción de segundos.

* * *

Sus padres son otro caso serio, en especial su papá. Sabe que ambos están, de cierta forma, decepcionados de su único hijo. Y eso es comprensible para él, viendo y resaltando todos los logros que tienen sus primos, la separación es abismal. Lo que parece compensar aquél sentimiento de sus padres hacía su persona es que el mismísimo Minato Namikaze sea su maestro. No es tonto, aunque aparente ser uno.

Además de que, después de dar a conocer la sorpresiva noticia a sus padres, y que estos le sonrieran realmente orgullosos por primera vez en toda su vida, les oyera a escondidas murmurar cosas.

―Es extraño, ¿qué habrá hecho caer a Obito en el equipo del 'Rayo Amarillo'?

―La cosa es equilibrar a los equipos, ¿no? ―su madre suspira―Si Kakashi Hatake, el mejor de la promoción de Obito, está también allí…

Entonces su padre gruñe, a él le cuesta un poco comprender todo. Pensó que sus progenitores estaban contentos con la noticia, y ahora parecen todo lo opuesto.

―Claro, es cuestión de equilibrio, si el mejor está allí y hay una kunoichi de nivel medio, el peor también debe entrar en el paquete.

Ah, ahora todo es claro como el agua, y eso le lleva a tomar una decisión: seguir siendo tal como es. _Seguir pretendiendo ser un tonto_.

* * *

A veces, ser un tonto es menos doloroso que aceptar comprender todo, pero no puede evitar esa sensación de saberlo _todo_.

Ser y fingir son dos cosas totalmente opuestas, de hecho, ¿eso no lo hace más inteligente a él por conseguir engañar al mundo entero?

Bueno, a su maestro nunca consigue engañarlo. Él ve detrás de su máscara autoimpuesta y sonríe ante sus constantes excusas sobre 'andar ayudando a viejitos en problemas y por eso llegué tarde'.

Mientras Kakashi lo mira con superioridad y Rin trata de calmar la situación que genera el comportamiento de su otro compañero, Minato Namikaze sonríe.

Curva sus labios en una mueca graciosa porque sabe que no está _mintiendo_.

Y, de cierta forma, eso le hace feliz porque hay alguien fuera de sí mismo que conoce su potencial, que puede ver a través de esa máscara.

* * *

_Te estoy observando…_

Se sonroja, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

_Rin_…

Está enamorado de su compañera de equipo, Rin, quien irónicamente siente amor hacia Kakashi –su rival autodeclarado-, se da cuenta de eso en uno de los exámenes chunnin.

La forma en que lo mira, sus gestos con las manos, sus ojos resplandecientes. Todo indica que, otra vez, Kakashi le ha ganado. Quizás lo mejor sea rendirse, pero él es Obito Uchiha… _nunca se rinde_.

Además, ¿cómo puede dejar de gustar de Rin?

Rin, quien siempre le tiene una gran sonrisa reservada para él.

La que, sin importar sus fracasos, le anima fervientemente a continuar.

La única que consigue levantarle sus ánimos por muy bajos que estos estén.

_Te estoy observando…_

La mujer que parece traspasar todas sus barreras y mentiras con solo mirarlo con aquellos ojos castaños puros y resplandecientes de vida.

Él ama a Rin por sobretodas las cosas que hay en el mundo, inclusive está dispuesto a irse definitivamente del Clan Uchiha solo por ella. Desea ser lo suficientemente fuerte para superar a Kakashi y lograr captar la atención de su compañera, pero sabe que eso es difícil.

_Kakashi es perfecto en todo_.

* * *

Mira embobado su fotografía, la que se tomó durante la formación de su actual equipo, y sonríe. Kakashi también está allí, pero prefiere tacharlo con cinta adhesiva y continuar admirando a Rin. Le da igual que su enemigo lo pille en tan bochornosa situación –Kakashi lo mira con una expresión de decepción total- y, cuando está solo nuevamente, no puede evitar seguir observando la sonrisa de Rin.

Aquella hermosa expresión que surca su rostro y se da cuenta que quiere cuidarla.

_Desea proteger esa sonrisa._

* * *

Proteger a Rin. Luchar.

Proteger a Rin. Una guerra.

Proteger a Rin. Una misión.

Proteger a Rin. Destruir un puente.

Proteger a Rin. Un grito.

Falla, no ha podido proteger a Rin.

―Tenemos que continuar nuestra misión ―sentencia Kakashi, con un mal intento de expresión neutra. Les encomendaron una gran asignación, destruir un puente. Minato iba a servir de refuerzo para otros shinobis de la hoja que están en peligro, Kakashi sería su líder debido a que su promoción a jounin ha sido reciente.

―¡No podemos abandonar a Rin! ―exclama indignado. Kakashi ha mostrado ser poderoso, más que él mismo, usa una técnica llamada 'Chidori' y Obito ni siquiera ha podido despertar el sharingan, pero a pesar de eso, no muestra deseos en usar sus grandes habilidades para salvar a Rin.

―En el mundo shinobi, aquellos que rompen una regla son considerados escorias ―es la suave y monótona respuesta que Kakashi da, o al menos eso es lo que Obito siente. Entonces, recuerda la historia que Minato le ha dicho antes de que partieran de misión ellos tres, la que le hizo aceptar como líder a Kakashi: la del Colmillo Blanco –el padre de Hatake que se suicidó por no soportar las acusaciones de sus camaradas shinobis, al poner la seguridad de su equipo sobre la misión-

―¡Es cierto que en el mundo shinobi aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados escorias ―hace una pausa, quitándose la máscara de estúpido por un momento―, pero aquellos que abandonan a un camarada son peor que escorias! De cualquier manera soy esto: Una escoria. Así que escojo romper las reglas. Y si esto no me convierte en un verdadero shinobi, yo volveré a aplastar a todos y cada uno de aquellos que se hacen llamar shinobis.

Kakashi, por primera vez, lo mira sorprendido, como si él fuera alguna clase de genio. Porque eso es en realidad lo que piensa, además no puede abandonarla.

A Rin, sin importar los obstáculos, la cuidará en la vida y en la muerte.

* * *

Teme, lucha, casi muere. Kakashi le salva la vida, aunque eso le cueste un ojo de la cara, y él mata por primera vez. Son imparables, una excelente combinación que, usada de la mejor manera, pueden llegar lejos.

Sus ojos, al igual que sus manos, adquieren el color rojizo de la sangre. El sharingan resplandece en sus ojos mientras clava el kunai a ese enemigo que atacó y cegó a Kakashi. Esa es su venganza, por el ojo perdido de su compañero.

―Obito…

Entonces comprende que juntos, Kakashi y él, pueden hacerlo. Proteger a Rin deliberadamente de cualquier enemigo.

Sí, que hermoso sonaba, al fin ambos tienen algo en común. Saltan a su rescate, luchan, la liberan. La cueva donde la mantenían captiva termina explotando, ve a Kakashi ser golpeado por una piedra. Actúa por instinto y, en sólo un segundo, el dolor llena su cuerpo.

Irónico, el mismo instante que decide unir fuerzas con Kakashi, su nuevo amigo, para proteger a Rin, el destino decide llevárselo. El fugaz recuerdo de su primo, burlándose de él, llega a su mente. No morirá precisamente luchando por Konoha, sino por Rin, y tampoco ha hecho algo tan extraordinario que cambiará al mundo, al menos que salvar a Kakashi cuente, pero así son las cosas.

Observa las expresiones pasmadas de sus dos compañeros, y no puede evitar sonreír un poco, ya no siente el otro extremo de su cuerpo –el que ha sido aplastado por la roca-, entonces hace lo impensable. Le pide a Kakashi, su enemigo declarado y ahora amigo, que tome su ojo –el que no sufrió daño alguno-

―No te he dado ningún presente por ascender a jounin…

Le ordena a una llorosa Rin que le extraiga el ojo y se lo de a su compañero, porque desea poder seguir viéndola a ella –le dice a Kakashi que vivirá a través de ese ojo-. Ve por última vez a su hermosa Rin antes de que ésta extraiga su sharingan y se lo trasplante a Kakashi.

―Protege a Rin ―es lo único que le pide antes de que oír un nuevo derrumbe y que Kakashi se lleve a Rin de su lado, luego, viene el fin.

_Justo cuando me empezaba a llevar bien con Kakashi… Nunca le pude decir a Rin que la amaba._

* * *

El fin resulta ser despertar en una cama, con la mitad de su cuerpo –adolorida, por cierto- vendada completamente, acompañado por un viejo decrépito, quien le da la bienvenida a ese lugar.

―¡Yo no he hecho nada malo, lo juro, puede que una que otra broma, pero sólo soy un chico que ayuda a ancianitos necesitados! ―chilla de forma ridícula ante el desconocido –a quien asocia con la muerte, al ver la extraña guadaña que usa de soporte-

Algo hastiado por la escandalosa forma de ser del joven, el viejo le explica que no está muerto.

―Sientes dolor, eso es señal de que aún vives ―es la fría respuesta del anciano.

Obito está confundido, ¿cómo sobrevivió?, además ¿qué hay con ese viejo que tiene el sharingan? Exige respuestas, las necesita para poder analizar mejor su situación.

―Soy Madara Uchiha ―responde el viejo cuando pide su identidad. Y Obito se espanta, ¿cómo es eso posible? Pero sí, resulta ser cierto, está anciano, decaído y débil. Su ancestro sólo vive gracias a que extrae chakra de un extraño monumento. Le explica cosas que a él le cuesta seguir, habla demasiado y sólo logra aburrirle, pero hay una cosa que le deja bien en claro: No puede salir de ahí, si lo intenta su cuerpo no lo aguantará, además que le debe un favor –como anciano que es- por haberle salvado la vida.

Eso no le detiene. Con dificultad logra arrastrarse por el piso, está decidido, regresará a Konoha cueste lo que cueste.

_Espérame, Kakashi, juntos vamos a proteger a Rin._

* * *

Es difícil, lo sabe. Algunas veces el tiempo pasa tan lento que el aburrimiento lo lleva a niveles extremos de querer salir corriendo de allí. Madara duerme casi todo el tiempo y Obito tiene que aguantar a dos androides –Zetsus, aunque uno tiene la cara como si fuera un espiral- hablándole de cosas como ¿qué se siente ir al baño?

Algunas veces son divertidos, otras demasiado irritantes. Él les habla sobre Rin y Kakashi-baka (así mismo lo ha llamado) y ellos escuchan entretenidos. Supone que hace tiempo que desean hablar con otra persona que no sea un viejo decrépito de más de 100 años. Está decidido, no piensa quedarse allí oyéndoles decir tonterías.

Y comienza un largo y doloroso proceso de rehabilitación. Trata de acostumbrarse a la nueva estructura de su cuerpo, es complicado, pero no imposible. Lento, paso a paso, allí va. Pronto podrá volver a ellos (a Rin, Kakashi y Minato) y volver a formar el gran equipo del Rayo Amarillo, el Hokage de Konoha.

* * *

―¡Obito! ¡Hay problemas, unos ninjas tienen rodeados a Rin y a Kakashi-baka! ―para Obito, el tiempo pasa tan lento que ya ha perdido la noción del mismo. Por eso, su sorpresa es tal cuando Zetsu regresa y le da aquella desesperante noticia.

Tiene que ir, debe ir. Sale corriendo y le pega un golpe a la roca que cubre la entrada de la cueva, aun así su brazo se desase. No está totalmente curado.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué?

¡¿Qué?!

_Rin, debo ir a salvar a Rin_.

No sabe si es por su desesperación, pero el Zetsu con cara de espiral decide ayudarlo, se fusiona con su cuerpo (creando una especie de armadura), sorprendido y agradecido, Obito sabe que estos dos seres artificiales son sus amigos.

Cuando está a punto de partir, es detenido por un Madara recién levantado, quien le pregunta su destino. Con sinceridad, Obito dice que aunque está muy agradecido con él por haberle salvado la vida, debe ir. Se despide, sabe que no volverá a ese lugar una vez se reencuentre con sus compañeros, pero Madara se lo niega.

Él volverá, por mucho que insista lo contrario.

* * *

Corre, corre como alma que lleva el diablo, tiene que llegar a tiempo. Recuerda la promesa hecha por Kakashi sobre proteger a Rin.

_Rin_.

El Zetsu que le está ayudando le dice que aun su cuerpo está débil.

―Lo mejor será que yo pelee por ti.

Aun así, Obito recuerda las palabras de Madara: Los dos sharingans funcionan mejor cuando están juntos, y Kakashi tiene su otro ojo. Esta vez sí lo conseguirán, protegerán a Rin cueste lo que cueste. Caen extraños objetos del cielo, por un momento piensa que es lluvia, pero comprende que en realidad son rocas.

Hay una batalla cerca.

Se apura, corre lo más rápido que puede, pero su vista se nubla solo un segundo para mostrarle una extraña imagen de Rin, no la comprende, tampoco le busca mucho significado. Sabe que debe llegar.

Corre. _Rin._

Corre. _Rin._

Corre…

Sus ojos se abren de par en par, justo cuando su retina graba el momento exacto en que Rin recibe un certero chidori en su pecho.

_¿Pero qué demonios…?_

Kakashi… él…

Imposible, tiene que ser todo una mala broma. Kakashi, su amigo, no puede haberle hecho eso a Rin, no.

¡No!

Entonces, una enorme furia lo invade. Aun no es consciente, pero sus ojos (el que tiene Kakashi también) adquieren una nueva forma.

Por la expresión de Rin se nota que aquello fue repentino, sorpresa, murmura un leve: 'Ka-Kakashi', antes de que sus ojos se cierren y su cuerpo inerte caiga al piso.

Por su parte Kakashi, cansado, termina inconsciente. Los ninjas de la niebla, quienes presenciaron todo el asesinato, maldicen y salen hacia donde yacen sus compañeros. En ese punto, Obito aun parece ido, y su alocada mente adquiere un nuevo matiz: El odio.

No sabe qué sucede, de hecho no es consciente de nada. Sabe que en un momento ve a Rin morir y al siguiente ya es de noche. La sangre colorea aquél paisaje macabro que él mismo ha creado, o al menos eso deduce ya que no recuerda nada. Kakashi aun está vivo, su cuerpo débil está tirado en el suelo, Obito lo ignora. Después de todo, está tratando de localizar en qué sitio se encuentra.

¿Qué es esa escena? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todo terminó así? ¿Dónde demonios está?

Entonces, mirando el cuerpo inerte de Rin, lo comprende.

―El infierno.

Sí, aquello debía ser el infierno, un lugar agónico dónde sólo hay sufrimiento.

Donde sólo hay muerte, destrucción, odio, traición.

Donde Obito comprende la cruel realidad de un shinobi.

* * *

―¿Por qué?

Obito Uchiha no puede evitar, de cierta forma, curvar la comisura de sus labios. La situación en sí es bastante ridícula desde cualquier punto de vista posible. Las rocas vuelan por todos lados, el rugido del Diez Colas inundan el lugar junto con las explosiones de la lucha de Madara. El viejo Uchiha está emocionado con su batalla contra el inepto de Naruto Uzumaki.

Él no contesta esa pregunta hecha por Kakashi, el que alguna vez considerara un amigo, no vale la pena, ya ha puesto sus razones justo después de que el hijo de Minato rompiese su máscara.

_"Es porque dejaste morir a Rin…"_

¿Dejaste? Ni siquiera él mismo comprende por qué no ha dicho la cosa con más exactitud para perturbarlo.

Algo como: "Mataste a Rin con tu maldito Chidori", hubiese sonado más… de su actual 'yo'

Entrecierra un poco los ojos.

_Rin_.

Recuerda con fascinación la hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba todos los días, desde que llegaba hasta el final de la jornada, siempre animándolo, dándole un motivo por el cual esforzarse más para llegar a superar a Kakashi.

_En realidad, viéndolo desde cierto punto, Kakashi ya no es nada comparado a mí…_

Se prepara para luchar, no duda.

¿Por qué debe hacerlo cuando está en frente del asesino del amor de su vida? No ha dudado los últimos años, ni cuando acepta ayudar a Madara con su plan 'Ojo de Luna', ni cuando manipula a Nagato para apoderarse de Akatsuki, tampoco le tiembla el pulso cuando trata de asesinar a Naruto Uzumaki, extrae el kyubi de Kushina Uzumaki y lucha contra Minato Namikaze, ni mucho menos cuando asesina al Clan Uchiha junto a Itachi.

Ha aprendido a usar su máscara, la de tonto, y seguir fingiendo delante del mundo sólo para ese momento. El momento en que creará ese mundo de ensueños, aquél donde nadie muere, no hay guerras y todo el mundo es feliz.

Allí estarán Kakashi y Rin junto con él, no lo dejarán jamás. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

Sonrisas, felicidad, ellos tres _juntos para siempre._

―No dejaré que lastimes a Naruto ―sentencia Kakashi, preparándose para aquél destinado encuentro.

Obito vuelve a curvar sus labios en una media sonrisa, cierra los ojos por un momento y recuerda a Rin. También rememora la conversación con su primo y no puede evitar burlarse mentalmente de él.

Quizás no morirá en nombre de Konoha, pero sí hará algo grande que cambiará el mundo.

―El poder del Kyubi será mío, Kakashi ―responde mordazmente, ya nada importa, salvo conseguir su anhelado sueñor―. Ni tú ni nadie lo evitará.

Pero Kakashi es insistente.

―No dejaré que lastimes a Naruto.

¿Y qué más da? A Obito no le importa Naruto Uzumaki o el poder del Kyubi, eso sólo son meros detalles que lamentablemente entra en lo esencial para crear su grandioso Mundo de Ensueños.

Todo eso ya está decidido desde que los hijos de Rikudou-sennin se lanzaron a luchar por obtener el poder que su padre le había dejado al menor. Era destino: Naruto, Gai, Kakashi, Madara y él. Esa reunión está planteada desde hace siglos atrás.

Después de todo, se trata más que simplemente comenzar una guerra por el poder del Kyubi.

_Espera un poco más, Rin, pronto estaremos juntos… los tres._

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: **Bella dijo que me amaría si lo terminaba XD, bien, entonces, Bella, espero que cumplas tus palabras… Okey no, es broma :)

Amaya ha escrito esto como un homenaje a Obito Uchiha, alguien que aún le cuesta descifrar. No está segura si esto clasifica como un ObiRin, pero bueno, ¿qué más se puede hacer? Espera que les guste y dejen un review ¿sí? Miren que ella vive de eso :)

Ama-chan off!


End file.
